


Study Habits

by kaleidobubble



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, References to Boop, Studying, Volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidobubble/pseuds/kaleidobubble
Summary: Nora has a difficult time working on an assignment and as per usual, Ren's always there to make it better. Unfortunately for her, she's smack in the middle of getting to the bottom of this new fluttery feeling  in her chest every time he enters the room.
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Study Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! In celebration of the Volume 8 trailer dropping, I'm uploading this months old little fluffy Renora piece I wrote in the middle of the night. Goodness knows we'll need it with all the canon angst to come.  
> Huge thank you to my good friend Delaney for helping me edit, she's the best you guys. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Nora twirled her pencil between her fingers, glaring down at the textbook lying across her lap. She loved Professor Port’s class, she really did, but why on Remnant the man had decided to assign four chapters of reading on top of preparing for midterms was beyond her

She was only six pages in and the words were already beginning to swirl incoherently across the page like a whirlpool of inky black lettering. She wanted to do well on this assignment, she really did, but any hopes of attaining that goal were quickly disappearing down the drain. Her fingers gripped the edge of the bookbinding as she willed herself to concentrate. She could do this, she could do this she just had to-

“Nora, are you alright?”

Nora nearly jumped out of her seat, whipping around to see her best friend sitting across from her on his bed, a curious, look of mild concern on his face. She hadn’t even heard him come in.

Nora’s heart began to hammer in her chest. What was with her lately? She and Ren had been together, well not _together-together_ , but best friends for nearly ten years now.

  
  


They spent nearly every waking moment since the night they’d met in each other's company. So why did her head start spinning and her heart begin tumbling in her chest every time he so much as looked at her? And considering that was a daily occurrence given that they lived in the same room, Nora was genuinely surprised that she had yet to die of a heart attack.

“Y-yeah, I’m just finishing up Professor Port’s reading. It’s um... really interesting...,” she tries.

“Uh, huh,” Ren drawls, the slight quirk of his brow and deadpan tone telling her that he was clearly not fooled in the slightest.

Nora sighed. He knew her way too well for her to be able to get away with such a blatant fib.

“Okay,” she relented. “I...the words are kinda jumbling together, and I’m having a hard time focusing, and I’d _really_ rather be in the training room smashing things than doing this, and I...” She fell quiet, dropping her hands to her textbook. 

“I’m trying, Ren. Really, really hard. It’s just not working.”

Ren offered her a sympathetic look before getting up to join her on her bed. 

As he adjusted himself, his hand brushed against hers and Nora had to stop herself from springing up out of her seat again.

“Can I see?” He asked, gesturing to the book in her lap.

Nora willed her hands to stop shaking as she handed him the offending textbook.

He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for just a few pages from the back cover. “Here,” he said, placing the book back in her hands.

She scanned the page a moment before scowling, glancing up at him, confusion written all over her face. “Ren, this is the quiz page. I haven’t even made it a quarter way through the reading. I don’t know any of the answers.”

Undeterred by her confusion, Ren simply gave her a knowing smile. “Ah, but I finished the reading two days ago so I _do_ know the answers. So quiz me, and I’ll repeat the answers back to you aloud.” 

A look of comprehension began to dawn on her face, as he added, “It’ll be just like those review games back in junior combat school.”

Nora’s face lit up with glee. Back in junior combat school, Nora never studied for tests. She’d simply pay attention to the other students’ answers as they played class review games the day before, and somehow, she always remembered far more from that one hour of answers being shouted over one another in the classroom than she would from going over the same passages in a textbook over and over for three hours.

If Nora thought she was having heart palpitations before, her heart would probably be bursting through her chest now. She felt herself fill up with gratitude and affection and some other wonderful feeling she couldn’t quite place, and it took every ounce of her self-control not to let it pour out and launch herself at Ren and tackle him to the floor with a hug.

“That would be great!”

He waited for her to hand him the book, but it was evident that that wasn’t going to happen. Instead, she held onto the book and scooted away from him, blocking his view of the page.

“Okay, we’ll start easy,” she chirped, running a finger down the list of questions. “What are the major types of dust?”

Ren pretended to take a moment to think, pensively glancing at the ceiling. “Fire, ice, wind, and earth?”

Of course, he’s right.

Nora rewarded him with a large smile and leaned forward to tap his nose. 

“Boop!”

Ren raised an eyebrow at her. “Does that mean I’m correct?”

Nora smiled even wider, a knowing glint in her eyes. “Something like that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah, simpler times were these. Again, huge thank you to Delaney and I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
